


Cupboards of unusual purpose.

by FionaOrion



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaOrion/pseuds/FionaOrion
Summary: Leah is of the opinion that every school should have a glory hole.





	Cupboards of unusual purpose.

In the Sapphire magic academy there is a certain cupboard that can only be found if you know where it is, hidden away from prying eyes, it is a secret known to only those who use it, as powerful illusions and secrecy spells lay upon the room, that you may only share the knowlage of it, with others who may use it.

Inside the cupboard lies a certain hole that sits at waist hight, next to it are several words

Hand job $20  
Oral $50  
Vaginal $100  
Anal $250 (unprotected $300)  
Unprotected creampie $1000. 

4pm - 8pm MONEY UP FRONT IN FULL, YOU MAY UPGRADE DURING. 

Leah knew all of this of course, she had visited it once when she wrote the prices on the wall

Some would say the costs are expensive, but with the rules of segregated genders for both classes and dorms, the only opportunity people had to talk were during meal times, in the library during free time. Not much time to pursue a relationship beyond sneaking into the other genders dorms. It lead a lot of boys feeling desperate for skin on skin contact. 

The cupboard and hole were not her design, after all, powerful spells that would hide such a thing from mage, expecialy the teachers were beyond a mere student, the teachers knew of course, they had made several enquiries, searching for the person who ran it. Leah just used it. 

They never suspected Leah of course, after all she hardly looked or seemed the type, short, shy, a nerd with few freinds who spent most of her free time reading in her room or secluded corners of the library. A girl who dressed with modesty, wrapped in thick robes and gloves. 

No, glasses wearing, innocent, freckled Leah would never be seen taking three cocks at once or sell her virginity in a glory hole. 

But she did, and she had. 

The sapphire magical academy had a vast array of races attending, as the largest and best school it attracted many. 

Elves, humans, hobgoblins, Saturn's and teiflings and even a lower flooded level for mermaids. Apparently once there was even a dragon student. 

Leah has seen it all. The standard but varied cocks of the humans and elves. The barbed hobgoblin dicks and teiflings who had knots that swelled up, trapping the two people together. 

 

It worked as such, during Leah's hours of service, pinkish portals would appear in front of her, through it the money required would be passed through and Leah would do her best to please her temporary partner. The portals could be manipulated and moved to where they were needed, so Leah was able work in relative comfort. 

Sometimes Leah would get a pussy pressed up against the hole, for those she passed the money back through the hole afterwards, girls were her favourite, rare but favourite sometimes she wishes that they would write their name on a slip of paper and pass it though so they could meet up in person. It never happened, it was the nature of the glory hole. 

It was 5 when Leah got her first customer of the night. She was laying front down on her bed, legs pointed in the air, reading a magic textbook larger than her torso when I front of her face a mote of pink light appeared  
And a small thin penis, about 5inches long appeared out from it, it's tip booping Leah on the nose. 

Leah pulled back in surprise, as when one was reading about the importance of consistent mana flow, the presence of a dick on the nose was a bit unexpected.

She quirked her lips and spoke through to the other side of the portal

Her voice would be disguised of course, sounding deeper than her normally high voice, even though a glory hole, communication in sex was important.

"I'm guessing you're new kid, read the sign doofus, money first."

A beat passed before the cock withdrew and a crumpled 20 was halfway pushed through. 

With forefinger and thumb, Leah grabbed the note and placed it next to the book. Before pulling her glove off and grasping the cock softly in her hand. 

Leah figured by the size and ignorance about the rules of the glory hole that the boy on the other side was a first year. Some lucky boy who most lilkly found out from an upper year, he probably was scared that this was a prank. 

Leah stroked the cock slowly and with care, rubbing her thumb over the tip when she would reach the tip as she looked back down to her book. No reason she could not do both. 

The penis twitched under her touch held nearly entirely in her grasp, fitting easily in her palm, the skin was soft, supple, the head a smooth pink. It was rather cute as cock went she thought, before turning back to her book.

This continued for several minutes, Leah jerking off the hovering cock, not completely disinterested as she would look up and make sure she was doing a good enough job before continuing to read.

She had just gotten to the part where the author, long winded as he was began to talk about how to tell what levels of mana output are needed for divination spells. When the cock under her hand suddenly tensed, and swelled slightly, the boy shooting his load with little warning, cum splattered leahs face, a long ropey strand streaked across her circular glasses, one of the shots landed on her bangs, and due to the cock pointing at a slight upwards angle another got into her nostril. 

Leah leant forward and gave the head of the penis a soft kiss, as she always did to every single customer, as a show of thanks, even when the cock had been balls deep in her ass. 

The cock withdrew, and the mote of light vanished, their time was over it seemed. 

The cum up her nose tickled her nose and she fought it off before giving a high pitched sneeze, expelling the cum from inside her nose

Looking down Leah saw that she had just sneezed cum all over her book. Right on the authors mana diagram.

"aw hell"


End file.
